


[Art] Waiting to Be Found

by JudeAraya



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, alittledizzy, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:46:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23560279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeAraya/pseuds/JudeAraya
Summary: Moodboard made foralittledizzy'sbeautiful fic, Waiting to Be Found
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Kudos: 6





	[Art] Waiting to Be Found

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alittledizzy (dizzy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [waiting to be found](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11453748) by [dizzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy). 



> I just love this fic so very much. I love the idea of strangers to lovers || met at a night club || and then a coffeeshop || but it's not quite what you expect ||and it's utterly lovely
> 
> _“He wants the strange twilight aura around the fringes, he wants the sensation of teetering on the brink of something and still having hope that it might be fantastic. He wants to revisit t his hope in perpetuity, just in case…“_
> 
> Just slay me with beautiful words.

[ ](https://imgur.com/aSnb0M8)  
[ ](https://imgur.com/L94Nuux)  
[](https://imgur.com/fems2fI)

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked, please consider [reblogging](https://judearaya.tumblr.com/post/614221616614916096) on tumblr!


End file.
